


爱慕

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 教授x学生梦中老男人腿被小朋友不不撩。现实成熟不不教青涩腿怎么撩。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	爱慕

1

手冢国光不知道自己是什么时候开始对不二周助教授有不同的感觉。

那天他照常拿着字典和收齐的作业给不二教授送去。  
手冢站在办公室门口安静地等待，透过来来往往的同学，朝不二的位置看去。  
不二周助似乎在休息，闭着眼睛仰着头靠在椅背上，阳光在他漂亮的脖颈上流转，制服最上面的两颗纽扣没有扣上，领子微微敞开，锁骨半遮半露，几缕碎发散在旁边。那种独特的美感和律动，即使是十多年后，手冢依然清晰地记得。  
手冢的喉结动了动，一时间忘了去唤他。

“不二，三年一班的学生来找你了。”  
不二回神，迅速站起来朝门口走去，“抱歉，等久了吧？”  
“没有。”手冢不敢直视他的眼睛，将字典递给不二后就匆匆离去。

当晚手冢就梦到了不二。  
不二躺在草地上睡觉，乖顺地闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛在阳光下发光，领子依然半开着，隐约可见他白皙的肌肤。  
手冢好像受到了牵引一般，他的手不由自主地离不二越来越近。他说不清楚自己是什么心情，既有些紧张，又有些心动。  
骨节分明的手指，有些颤抖却又十分坚定地，慢慢地一颗一颗解开不二的扣子，一点一点露出他的胸口的肌肤。  
忽然，另一只手握住了他，手冢慌张地抬起头，不二正笑吟吟地看着他。

大概由于心率过速，手冢从梦中惊醒。他坐起来平复了一下呼吸，用手捏了捏眉心，不知道怎么应对这样的状况。  
或者说不知道怎样面对自己的内心。

2

不二周助不明白，最近他班级的好学生手冢怎么处处回避着他。  
比如上课时手冢时不时向他投来炙热的眼神，而不二回看的时候，他却慌忙躲开。不二活了一把年纪，很清楚那是一个人对另一个人心动的眼神。  
但是他从心底否认了自己的想法，手冢那样的优等生，断然不会有什么出格的想法。他的脑袋里大概都是些数学题、哲学思考之类的。

他在操场上堵住跑圈的手冢，“手冢同学，是我做错了什么吗？你讨厌我了？”  
“不是。恰恰相反。”他抿了抿唇，跑开了。  
不二怔了一下，没有追上去。

3

手冢以为趁着交换出国一阵子，就可以忘记心底的这份律动，就可以和常人一样。  
三年里，对不二过分的在意，格外的纵容，懵懂的好感，刻意忽视和躲避的东西，此时此刻终于浮现出水面。  
即使在异国他乡，手冢却总会时不时地恍惚一阵，想起不二的笑颜，想起他爱吃的食物，他喜欢的风景。不二好像在他心底扎了根，想忘记却总会在不经意间突然出现，提醒着他日益膨胀的思念。

终于，他的思念开始在夜晚悄无声息地越界了。  
在梦中，他已经是一个近三十岁的老教授，永远西装革履，一幅正人君子的样子。  
不二看起来是一个学生，青涩但大胆地向手冢告白。  
手冢一如既往的冷漠，“不可以，我们是师生关系。”  
不二看起来垂头丧气，“真的不行吗？”  
或许受了现实的影响，手冢心里一软，“我也很喜欢你，但是你还没毕业......”  
“那就是说我周末可以和手冢约会？”不二脸上藏不住的欢喜，一边跑开一边向他挥挥手，“周末见啦，手冢！”  
“等一下，不二！不二......”

手冢不知道现在是什么情况，不二来到他家，笑眯眯地坐在沙发上，“这沙发真软，在这做爱一定很不错。”  
手冢差点被茶呛到，“不二！你才多大！”  
“我昨天刚刚成年了哦，手冢。”不二一步跨上沙发，俯身压在手冢身上，在他耳边轻轻地说，“我们来做吧，我会让你很舒服的。”  
手冢环住他的腰，一脸正气地把他抱开，“小朋友不要尽说些大话。”  
不二嘟囔一声，贴着他的脸开始胡乱地亲吻，“我真的很喜欢你。”  
手冢感觉自己更硬了几分，姿势僵硬地把他放在沙发上。  
被放开的时候，不二睁眼露出一点魅惑的蓝色，他拉着手冢的领带，强迫手冢压低身子贴近自己，脚却上下轻轻蹭着手冢的腿。  
“不二，不要闹了。”  
他叹了口气，“手冢教授，坦诚一点不好吗？”右手却攀上手冢的胯下，青涩地触碰着，四处点火而不知道怎么让人舒服。  
手冢真是被他撩得快把持不住了，直到他看见不二的左手开始费力的单手解扣，修长的手指缓慢地在圆形的扣子上一颗颗摆弄，一点一点露出他白皙的肌肤。

手冢的神经彻底断了。

他把不二压在沙发上，骨节分明的手坚定迅速地解开不二衬衫的扣子，展露出胸口的两点殷红。手冢像剥开鸡蛋壳一样干脆利落，把不二小朋友在沙发上弄得一丝不挂。不二看起来还有些懵，好像没想到手冢教授会真的把他办了似的。  
手冢的眼睛浓得像墨，而情欲似乎在其中炸开了般，死死地盯着不二。他单手抬起不二的下巴，用力地吻上去，在其中强取豪夺，而不二只能费力地吞咽着口水，任由手冢用舌头舔舐着、刮擦着他的口腔。  
亲吻从他的唇边落下，手冢一点一点吻上他漂亮的脖颈，精致的锁骨，啃咬上红紫的痕迹，最终落脚在他渴望已久的乳首，将它吸咬得又红又硬，又任其在周围一片水光中微微颤抖。  
不二双腿无助地圈上手冢的腰，蓝眼睛湿润着喃喃道，“手冢。我难受。”  
手冢轻轻握住不二翘起的性器，上下套弄了几下，不二剧烈的喘息起来，手冢有些坏意地弹了一下，不二的眉头紧蹙，无助地咬着唇，蓝眼睛含着水光用眼神控诉他。  
手冢俯身下去，含住了他的性器，熟练地运用技巧取悦着不二。温热的口腔包裹着他的性器，灵巧的舌头逗弄着他，不二只能忍不住抓紧手冢的头发，压抑着自己的呻吟。几次深喉，不二便匆匆交代在手冢的口腔。

“放松，不二。”手冢解开裤链，一手带着不二的手摸向自己的胯间。硬着的性器磨蹭着他心上人柔软小巧的手心，手冢舒服地发出喟叹。他亲了亲不二的侧脸，在他耳边低声说道，“就这样握着。不要停下来。”一边探向不二后面的穴口，穴口紧致而敏感，一根手指进入都有些困难。  
不二红着脸指了指衣服，“我带了润滑剂和套子。”  
“乖孩子。”手冢奖励似地亲了亲他，一边顺利用润滑剂打开了不二的身体。不二的后穴紧紧地吸附着他的手指，抽出来甚至发出啵的一声。他强忍着自己想直接进入的欲望，将套子递到不二的手里，近乎诱惑地说道，“帮我戴上。”  
不二的身体都染上了薄薄一层粉红，他红着脸用嘴撕开套子的时候，明显听到了倒吸气的声音。  
他迷迷糊糊地想道，自己好像又撩到了，一边将套子对准手冢的性器，青涩地瞎套弄着。  
手冢最终忍耐不住，一把握住不二的手给自己快速套上，揉了揉不二软乎乎的臀部，炙热的性器抵着他的后穴，  
“我要进去了。”

不二感觉身体被坚硬炙热的硬物一点点打开，被彻底占有的那一刻，他和手冢同时发出喘息，随后手冢便毫不客气开始进攻，按九浅一深的节奏，深入浅出地撞击不二的敏感点，第一次偷尝禁果的不二不知道手脚该怎么安放，却凭感觉知道知道自己被手冢操干的十分难耐，他忍不住夹紧手冢劲瘦的腰小声呻吟，“呜呜快一点。”

手冢亲吻着他的脖颈，一边加快了速度。不二的身体像个青涩的水蜜桃，被他操开后柔软多汁，每一次抽插都能让他敏感得紧紧地吸附着他的性器，每一次拔出都似乎不舍他的离去，让手冢只想更加操开他，让不二在他身下颤抖着高潮。  
不二被手冢操干得眼神迷蒙，腿无力地挂在手冢的腰上，白皙的臀部被一下一下拍打出红印，手冢昂扬的性器还不断冲撞着，带着他从一个高峰到另一个高峰。他的下腹一片泥泞，早已被操射了几次，只能发出破碎的呻吟，“我错了，手冢教授。轻一点，好不好。”  
而手冢掐着他敏感的腰际，更大力的撞开他的身体，喘息着用行动拒绝。

4  
不二教授第一次遇到这样难缠的学生。

往常那些向他告白的学生，碰到他笑眯眯的软钉子，无一不自动放弃了。  
现在这个一脸正经，满脸冰霜，打着来讨论课堂作业的名头，在他的办公室门口站着。  
大有一种要死磕到底的精神。

不二叹口气，“你还小，只是崇拜老师，并不是真的喜欢我。”  
手冢很认真地看向他，“不，我冷静了很久，我是真的喜欢不二。”梦中他把小不二翻来覆去做了好几次，很是喜欢。

“所以这周末我会拜访老师家探讨学术问题，打扰了。”手冢说完鞠了个躬，干脆地走了，留不二在原地叹气，“我都没有拒绝的权利吗？这强硬的态度，到底谁是老师啊。”

不二周助不知道怎么描述现在这样的情况。他的爱徒手冢国光，腰杆笔直地坐在他家客厅沙发上，一脸专注地看着茶杯。  
“所以，手冢你有什么问题呢？”  
“我......我.....沙发很舒服。”  
手冢深呼吸了两次，最终还是不能做到像不二那样坦然自若地说出那种色气的话。  
“嗯？”  
手冢干脆自暴自弃地站起来，“没事，我先走了老师。”  
他心思涣散，一不留神被茶几绊了脚，整个人往地上摔去。不二连忙迈开步子来扶，但也没有站稳，被手冢这样的高个男生一下带倒在地。

手冢呼吸急促，压在不二的上方看他，两人四目相对，手冢耳根通红，心里一横，捧着不二的脸吻了下去。

只是他的吻技太差，不二似乎皱了皱眉，伸手压着手冢的后脑勺，主动开始反守为攻地教学。  
手冢被不二压着亲并没有什么意见，光是一个亲吻他就已经硬的发疼。  
他的手指，有些颤抖地，慢慢地一颗一颗解开不二上衣的扣子，一点一点露出他的胸口的肌肤。  
忽然，另一只手握住了他，手冢慌张地抬起头，不二正笑吟吟地看着他。

手冢心如打鼓，“我会让你舒服的。”  
不二似乎叹了口气，“你会吗？小朋友？”  
手冢心里暗喜，这是同意了，他嘴角都上扬了几分，“我会。”  
不二被他一笑给晃了神，放开握着手冢的手，任由他在自己的脖颈、胸膛胡乱地吻着。  
手冢按照梦境着的做法行动，一口含着不二左边嫣红的乳首，另一只手揉捏着右边，他几近笨拙地吸咬着，爱不释手地左右玩弄着，不二被他激出一阵阵呻吟。  
不二觉得自己是疯了，任由这个初次的小朋友在自己身上不知轻重地啃咬，被他弄得又爽又疼。他表面一脸正经好像做学术研究，胯下却不断地磨蹭着他。不二被他不自觉地顶胯给磨得难受，一手环着手冢的腰间抚摸，一手摸到腰胯一下扯下手冢的内裤，弹出尺寸可观的凶器。不二一只手都握不住，只能从根部往上揉弄着，一边忍不住想现在小朋友吃什么长大的，发育这么好。  
手冢舒服得直喘，他似乎想起来了什么，更加兴奋地顺着不二的肌肤，一路沿吻到腰际，扒开不二的长裤，俯身将不二高高翘起的性器含住，舔弄起来。他凭着记忆收紧口腔吞吐，但喉咙的痛感和干呕感让他并不好受，他匆忙退出咳嗽了几下，却不小心咬到了一口。  
不二被他弄得倒吸一口凉气，“嘶。你别弄了。”  
手冢在内心深处唾弃着自己，声音听起来有些懊恼，“我弄疼你了吗？”他朝刚刚咬到的性器轻轻地吹气，似乎这样就能缓解疼痛。“吹吹就不疼了。”  
手冢摘了眼镜后的墨色眼眸专注地看着不二的下身，剑眉紧蹙，耳朵通红，即使是在情欲之中，也不乏认真严谨的态度，如果不是刚才的意外，估计也会一脸不可大意地上他，而现在处于一种自责懊恼的情绪中。看来是真的很喜欢他啊，不二揉了揉手冢有些硬质的头发，“没事，让我来教你。”

情境于是翻转，不二趴在手冢胯下，对着尺寸惊人、青筋暴起的性器，伸出舌头试探着舔舐它，牙齿轻轻的刮擦一下，对着龟头轻轻吮吸，继而全部含了进去。  
手冢第一次被人含住，尤其想到被他喜欢的人含着，心理上的满足就已经让他头皮发麻。不二比手冢那糟糕的技术要好得多，他一手轻轻揉捏着没能含进去的柱体和睾丸，舌头灵巧的划过柱体，一下一下吮吸和深喉给手冢带来灵魂上的震颤。

血气方刚的少年手冢实在忍不住，开始抓着不二的头发按着他的脑袋往里面抽送起来，性器毫不客气地顶到不二的喉咙深处，唾液让性器看起来闪闪发亮。不二眼睛都溢满了水光，却迎合他轻轻挺动的腰身，费力地吞吐着，尽可能将它含得更深。  
手冢光是看见深色的性器在不二嫣红的唇边进进出出，带出白色的唾液和前液混合物，就让他眼前烟花炸开了一般眩晕。闭上眼则又更深刻地感受到性器被不二温暖的口腔含得满满当当。继而又听到不二含着那根东西含糊不清地说，“好大……唔”  
他感觉肌肉痉挛了一下，尽数射在了不二的口中。

他连忙睁开眼，不二正满脸通红的咳嗽，脸上还沾有着不少白色的液体。  
手冢有些慌乱，拿起一旁散落的衣物就给不二擦脸，不二毫不在意地随意擦了擦，笑着深吻他，“自己的味道怎么样？喜欢吗？”手冢毫无还手之力，一句话就让他羞得通红。不二倒是没有这个自觉，继续调戏他，“手冢很少自慰吗？好多。”  
手冢已经不知道该看哪里了，低着头盯着不二的腰际，“我喜欢不二的味道。”  
不二被噎住了。  
手冢是个行动派，从衣服口袋找出带来润滑剂，轻轻往不二胯间摸去，他低头看向不二征求意见，不二仰着头看他，干脆抬腿环上手冢的腰，任他对自己处置。  
手冢做得很细致很谨慎，手指一点一点探索不二的身体，扩张到三指的时候，不二踢了踢他，眼神中充满了渴望。手冢墨黑的眼眸早已有了点血色，直勾勾地盯着不二，仿佛下一秒就要将他吞入腹中。  
全部没入后，手冢的眼神显然更加暗了，他试探着进出几次，带来的快感直冲他的脑门，几乎让他控制不住自己，只想狠狠地在里面横冲直撞。  
但是他还是想让不二感到舒服，他深呼吸了几次克制了自己的冲动。手冢没有实操经验，小心翼翼地询问，“教授这样可以吗？”见不二轻轻皱着眉，便换个角度继续用力冲撞。  
不二只能感受到身体里少年人的冲击，毫无规律，只会大开大合操干他，全部没入又全部抽出，疯狂猛烈的撞击让他说不出话来，手冢却还不断地询问，这样舒服吗？  
“别问了……唔。”他已经没有力气，侧首紧紧咬着扔在一旁衣服，才让自己不至于失神地叫出来。  
不二雪白的臀部已经被手冢掐青，一波又一波的快感，让不二在欲海中起起伏伏，每当他以为结束了进入到晕晕沉沉的昏睡状态，手冢就在他耳边喘息着说，不二，我又硬了。不二一下子被惊醒，年轻人能不能体谅一下老年人啊。

最终不二被做得只能嘶哑着小声抽泣，毫无尊严的告饶，连前辈的派头也没有了。

后来，手冢带着点嫉妒，试探着询问，“不二，你的技术都是和谁学来的。”  
不二眨了眨眼睛，“我成年那一天，就有一个叫手冢的男人就来我的梦里了。我找了他那么久，结果现在才遇到一个什么都不会的菜鸟手冢。”


End file.
